


A Woman Like You

by thecomebackkids99



Series: Olicity Short Stories Series [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nighttime talks, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: Based on Lee Brice's song "A Woman Like You" ~ Felicity wants to know what Oliver would do without her, and though there's no singing, there's sweetness.





	A Woman Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone!!! Hope you are all having a beautiful day. I'm currently sitting in our sun room with the wind blowing through, writing, and this is what became of it. I recently heard this song by Lee Brice, and it makes me melt. This is my second fic based off one of his songs...maybe I should start a collection. :P  
> Anyways, here you go. And for those who are wondering about The Sound of an Arrow sequel, I will begin posting on May 5th! :)

“Can I ask you a question?”

Oliver shifted in bed so he could see his wife clearer. The TV giving them the nightly news lit up her face, giving him a clear view of how absolutely beautiful she was. He curled his arm around her to pull her closer to him. “Go ahead.”

“Well it’s something that I was wondering. And it’s a little ridiculous, but I’m sometimes a ridiculous person so I’m going to ask it anyways.”

At least he knew it wasn’t anything serious. “Fel-ic-ity. What’s the question?”

“What would you do if you’d never met me?”

Oliver laughed and dropped his head back, but his eyes flitted to Felicity’s face. “Oh, you’re serious.”

“Yes, I am, actually. I want to know. Mostly because I was sitting in bed all day, staring at my stomach that’s gradually growing and becoming flabby.”

“Pfft.” He set his hand on her stomach, a smile playing on his lips. “There’s a baby growing in there. You’re not becoming…flabby.”

“Okay, fine. I’m going to agree to disagree with you on that.  But I still want to know. What would you do without me?”

“Fine. I’ll humor you.” He pushed himself up to a sitting position. Felicity settled next to him, her head on his lap. He threaded his fingers through her blonde hair, smiling at the mild greasiness of it. It didn’t bother him. In fact, he kind of liked it. Gave him a glimpse of the teenage Felicity. At least that’s how he liked to think of it. “Okay, well, I’d likely be dead.”

“Let’s imagine that you managed to stay alive. C’mon, honey. Give me something.”

“You are being particularly weird today. But okay. I would be sleeping alone. I would never have picked up cooking. Or become the Mayor. And I wouldn’t have become a hero.” He shrugged. “But if I wasn’t married to you, I’d be alone and possibly homeless, and I would be scouring the streets for a woman like you.” That got her attention. Oliver tapped her nose and grinned. “And I probably forgot to mention that I wouldn’t trade a single day for a hundred years the other way.”

She rolled her eyes, a smile tickling her lips. “You are such a sappy man.”

“Sappy, but I’m serious. If I hadn’t met you, I’d still be stuck in that stifling arrow suit, and I’d be living down in the lair. And if I was living down there, I wouldn’t have a bed.” That made her laugh. He kissed her hair, smiling when she let out a little moan. Oh, how he loved this woman. “I never would have bought a cute little house on the edge of town so that we could be away from everything nasty. Or be laying in bed with my wife and our baby.”

“Hmmm.” Felicity pulled the blanket higher and snuggled against him, her naked belly brushing against his thigh. It didn’t always do that, but now, every time he felt it, he smiled. Tonight it was about his child he would get to meet in a few months, and about his wife. She knew him better than he knew himself. And she knew what a mess he would be in—or dead—if he didn’t have her by his side. But, to be sure, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I love sleeping next to you. And I love living in this house with you. I love the mornings when I get to cook you breakfast. And I _love_ being a hero. But that’s all thanks to you, because if I hadn’t met you, I wouldn’t have figured out how to be one, and I’d have too many nightmares at night to get up in the morning and cook breakfast.

“You make me better, Felicity.” He kissed her neck, smiling when she giggled. His lips wandered up to her lips, where he staked his claim yet again. When they pulled away, he slid his hands underneath her and pulled her on top of him. She let her head fall against his chest as he whispered, “I wouldn’t be half the man I am today if I hadn’t met a woman like you.”


End file.
